Valentines Day
by RoseAmy13LunaGinny
Summary: America is jealous of all the love the other countries get and disappointed to not have any one of his own. That changes after he and England end up in the same room. I suck at summaries, one-shot.


**This is a humorous one-shot focusing on one of my favorite hetalia pairings: USUK! YAAAAY! There are some minor pairings of other characters, including my OTP, Sufin. Its my first published fic so don't be too harsh, I don't **

**mind a little constructive criticism though! Thanks!**

Alfred strode into the building the world meeting was being held in, early for once. Turning the corner he was greeted with sight of Italy and Germany snuggling, Italy pulled Germany in for a very long kiss. He cleared his throat. "Hi! America you're here early!" Italy exclaimed. He leaned against Germany.

"Hallo America." Germany said, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Hey dudes!" America beamed. "How's it goin'!"

"Good-good, we have to go now, right Feliciano?" Germany stared at him his intense blue gaze never wavering.

"Yeah! Lets go Ludwig! Bye America!" Italy skipped down the hallway dragging a stiff Germany along with him.

"See you later dudes!" America called after them. With his usual grin he strode into the meeting room running straight into a broad chest.

"S'ry m'rica." America recognized Sweden's signature mumble.

"No dude, Sweden, it was my fault, I should've looked where I was going."

"Its okay America!" America looked up surprised at the Swedish countries sudden change in voice. He looked behind the Swedish man and saw the source of the noise. Finland was smiling, with his hand clasped tightly in Sweden's hand.

"Oh, hey Finland." America waved. America edged around them. "Well see you at the meeting!" America waved and continued into the room while Sweden and Finland exited, "Probably to go make out." America thought with a hint of jealousy. Its not that he wasn't happy for his friends, it was just that whenever he saw couples together it was a sad reminder of his lonely existence. He flipped on the lights, turning around he busied himself with his paper work. Suddenly a groan in the corner of the room caught his attention spinning around he saw Norway and Denmark furiously making out. "Gach!" He yelped and hurried out of the room. He had enough of seeing other people kiss. He quickly hurried into the room across the hall only to find Spain and Romano hugging while clutching flowers! Sprinting out of the room he tore down the hall into the room at the end of the hall. Thankfully the only person in there was England, his feet on the table, seemingly asleep. America plopped down beside him. England's emerald green eyes cracked open "…Hey… you escaping all the couples too?" He said.

"Yeah, I ran into like 4 of them dude!"

"Who was it?"

"Let see, umm… Germany and Italy were kissing…"

"No surprise there" England muttered. "I ran into them too."

"Sweden and Finland, Norway and Denmark were making out."

"There together? I was always under the impression they hated each other."

America laughed. "Same with Romano and Spain, I was super surprised when it turned out they were together!"

This time England laughed "Yeah, I ran into Hungary and Austria in the left hallway, also Lithuania and Poland."

"You're joking right? Lithuania and Poland?!" America raised his eyebrow incredulously. "Isn't Lithuania totally pissed at Poland?"

"I thought so." England stated shrugging his shoulders. This movement caused his messy blond hair to fall into his eyes; he brushed it away with a gentle swish of his head. America found himself staring. England was cute America realized. He was incredibly cute. "

"No, don't think like that" America told himself as a slight pink blush spread across his cheeks.

"What's with all the couple though? I mean there's usually a few but today they were crazy amounts." England's voice broke through America's thoughts.

"Wait, what day is it?" America asked.

"The 14th, why?" England answered.

"It Valentines Day! Dude, I totally forgot." America announced running his hand through his hair, unbeknownst to him this action caused the British countries blush to creep up his cheeks. "Wow, dude are you okay? Your cheeks are really red." America reached out and stroked England's cheek. England blushed harder. America, realizing what he was doing retracted his hand quickly. His cheeks also stained bright red.

"Nobody should have to spend Valentines Day alone." England almost whispered as he scooted forward. "Not even a idiot yank." He leaned forward.

"Not even a snobby brit…" America was silenced as England grabbed his head and crushed their lips together. England couldn't stand it any longer. He loved this yank; even after all of their arguments and disagreements he had never stopped caring for the young country. Americas lipped were slightly chapped, but soft. His dove like blonde hair tickled England's forehead. America's eyes widened, shocked at first he slowly returned it. England's lips were soft and he smelled like fresh grass. Separating as the need for air grew stronger. "Wow… Umm… England?" America, for once was lost for words.

"Please call me Arthur, Alfred." America smiled, nobody ever used his human name, and he found that he like it when Arthur used it.

"Can we do that again?" Alfred asked.

England answered with a firm but gentle kiss.

Suddenly a loud gasp echoed from the doorway. Japan was standing in the doorway. "Umm…very sorry… I am very sorry!" He yelped as he quickly sprinted back down the hallway. America laughed his blue eyes shining. "We totally freaked him out!" He continued to laugh, England joined in when they heard a loud bang and Chinas concerned voice: "Japan! Are you ok? Why were you running?"

"America and Engrand are kissing!" Japan told him.

They both erupted into a loud boisterous laughter. They heard china approaching the room. Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur in for another loving kiss.


End file.
